wwe loves money season 1
by emillie22
Summary: Find out what superstar is really money hungry along with the drama and etc
1. Chapter 1

Craig) Welcome to WWE loves money this season we will see 9 divas and 8 superstars completing for $250,000. With that being said lets me our stars and hear why they think they should deserve the money.

Bray) I am here to win the money for my family so that we can buy a bigger house.

Daniel) I am here to win the money to help my lovely wife with the bills because of me being laid off.

Dean) I am here to win money to support my son that is on the way and i want him to have everything i never had.

Fandango) i need this money to start a dance school

Randy) i will use this money to buy my girl everything she needs and ask her to marry me.

Roman) if i win this money i will save it for my daughter college

Ryback) with this money i will buy a big house and strippers

Seth) with this money i am going to pop the question to my girl and take a much needed vacation

Brie) with this money I will open a home for dogs.

Cameron) with this money I will accept my man proposal

Naomi) with this money i will make a dance video for my fans

Nikki) with this money I will get a boob job and more purses.

Paige) with this money I will send it to my family

Renee) if i make this money I will adopt a baby.

Stephanie) if i get this money i will split it between my three daughter for their college

Summer) I will use the money for dance lessons.

Tamina) I will use this money for my family and to buy a boat.

Craig) welcome everyone to the house the first challenge is going to happen in about an hour you will have to get in a bikini woman and the man will have to wear a speedo. With that being said here they are and i will see you in an hour.

An hour later they walk outside in the speedos and bikini as they see craig standing in front of a money machine.

Craig) welcome guys as you see behind me is a money machine you will have 30 seconds to collect as much money as you can the two people that have the most money will be the team captains. Lets start with Bray.

Bray get in the machine and after 30 seconds he gets $325.00

Daniel collects $400.00

Dean collects $1200.00

Fandango refuses to get in the speedo making him DQ

Randy collect $100.00

Roman also refuses to wear the speedo making him DQ too

Ryback collects $20.00

Seth collects $10.00

Brie collects $ 500.00

Cameron collects $200.00

Naomi collects $230.00

Nikki gets it off the floor making her DQ

Paige also gets DQ for getting off the floor

Renee collects $1100.00

Steph collects $29.00

Summer gets DQ for getting money off the floor

Tamina collects $5.00

Craig) congratulations Dean you will be the captain for the Gold team and Renee you will be the captain for the green team we will meet in front of the house in about two hours where the team captains will go back and forth picking their teams for one of you your check will be voided and you will be sent home.

2 hours later

Craig) welcome back guys we will start with dean first after he picks someone then Renee will go until there is only one person left and I am sorry to say that that person will have their check voided and will be sent home with that being said go ahead Dean

Dean) Roman

Renee) Bray

Dean) Seth

Renee) Daniel

Dean) Randy

Renee) Fandango

Dean) Naomi

Renee) Ryback

Dean) Tamina

Renee) Brie

Dean) Paige

Renee) Nikki

Dean) Summer

Renee) Steph

Craig) I am sorry Cameron your check is voided and you are going home

Cameron) that is ok girl bye as she hugs everyone and walks away.

Craig) for the rest of you go on in the house and sleep because tomorrow we will have a competeion and another elimination tomorrow night

Join us next week to see what will happen


	2. Chapter 2

Craig) welcome money lovers to week two this week you must pick a new team captain when you have done that meet me down by the river for the challenge.

The green team picks Steph.

Gold team picks Tamina.

Craig) today challenge is going to be a bed fight you will get on a matress and wrestler the object of the challenge is to push the opponent into the water. The losing team will go into the vault and pick three people from their team to go on a trip with the winning team captain and try to convince them why they should stay. Later tonight the three that went on the trip will find out which two is safe and which one will be going home tonight with that being said captains pick who is going first.

First match is bray vs Seth with the winner being Bray when he got seth side tracked by telling him the woman was getting nude.

Second match is Brie vs Paige with the winner being Paige when Brie foot slipped making her fall into the water.

Third match is Renee vs Dean with dean letting her win because he was alway taught never to be mean to a lady.

Fourth match is Nikki vs Naomi with the winner being Naomi because nikki was side tracked by thinking about her and John.

The last match is Ryback vs Roman with the winner being Ryback

Craig) congratulations Green team you are safe from elimination for the gold team you will meet in the vault to decide what three people checks will be going into the lock box when that is decided those three will go on a outing with Steph where they will talk and try to convince her why they should stay and she should send someone else home. Tonight when they get home Steph will have to decide who check is going to get voided tonight with that being said green team go have fun while the gold team go into the vault and vote for three people

-inside the vault-

Tamina) because I was the team captain this time i will put myself in the box as she gets her check and puts it in the lockbox

They voted to put Seth and Summer also in the box as Craig walks in with Steph showing her who would be going on the outing with her.

-on the outing-

Steph, Tamina, Seth, and Summer goes dancing at a club and sits drinking as they talk about why they should stay. While out dancing Summer fakes hurting her ankle so that she can stay.

They stay for a bit longer and decides to head back to the house for elimination. When they get home Steph goes to her room and thinks about who she should send home.

-Elimination-

Craig) welcome to the second elimination night tonight we will find out who is going home will it be Seth, Summer or Tamina as they stand together as Steph comes out and stands by craig

Steph) the first one i want to save is Summer because she hurt her ankle so right now i do not find her as a threat so please Summer go join your team

Steph) next i want to save is Seth because he is an amazing person.

Steph) I am sorry Tamina I have to void your check becuase I find that you are too strong of a threat.

Craig) i am sorry Tamina as he voids the check and Tamina leaves. Well money lovers head on into the house and get some rest because tomorrow is going to be another long day.

Thanks concludes week 2 of wwe loves money who do you think will get sent home next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Craig) Welcome money lovers to week 3 the captains for this weeks is going to be Nikki for the green team and Summer for the gold team. This week you are going to partner up into teams of two because there is not enough people on the gold team one person is going to be teamed up with the head person of wwe which is Linda.

Dean and Summer team up

Roman and Naomi teams up

Seth and paige team up

Randy is teamed up with Linda

Renee and Fandango teams up

Brie and Daniel teams up

Nikki and Ryback teams up

Steph and Bray teams up

Craig) ok money lovers this challenge is called lip to lip which is where you and your partner must touch lips if before we start the timer you do not connect lips your team will be disqualifed if while time is started you stop touching lips you will be disqualified too the last group still connecting lips will be the winner and like last time the losing team will select three people up for elimination with that being said get ready get set connect lips.

They all connect lips as Nikki refuse to connect lips with Ryback because she feels that if she does that she will be cheating on John.

Craig) I am sorry Nikki because you refuse to connect lips your team will be heading into the vault to pick three people to go on an outing with Summer. Gold team go ahead inside and have fun while the green team will join me.

-inside the vault-

Renee gets 0 votes

Fandango gets 0 votes

Brie gets 0 votes

Daniel gets 2 votes

Nikki gets 0 votes

Ryback gets 4 votes

Steph gets 0 votes

Bray gets 2 votes

Craig) ok if it is agreed upon then the people up for elimination is Bray, Daniel and Ryback as they all agree and he puts their checks in the box as he informs Summer who will be going with her today.

-Outing-

Summer, Bray, Daniel and Ryback goes to lunch as they talk about why they should each stay. Summer decides to talk to Bray by himself and he tells her that he has her back and that they should start an alliance with her, him and Ryback because the others are weak opponents she agrees as they finish eating and heads back to the house as they all head to the back for elimination.

-Elimination-

Craig) ok Summer please inform us who is going to stay

Summer) The first person that I want to stay is Bray because when I was in need of a friend he was there for me.

Summer) The second person that is safe is Ryback becuase he is a great guy to be around so with that being said I am sorry Daniel I am going to have to void your check. Brie gets upset that her husband is getting sent home as she goes over to him as she is crying.

Craig) well money lovers go on inside and get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be another busy day.


End file.
